The Trip to Mt. Fuji
by Tamer of Courage
Summary: The tamers find a message sent to Rika from Mt. Fuji asking for their help. Rukato all the way! R & R please!
1. Default Chapter

The Trip to Mt. Fuji

        It was a cold winter day as seventeen year-old Takato was walking home from school.  On his way he made a stop at Guilmon's hideout to give Guilmon his daily meal.

        "Hello Takato!" greeted his friend.  Takato smiled and handed some bread to Guilmon.  

        "Wuh wama wah wowah, " said Guilmon with his mouth full.  

        "Okay Guilmon.  Now, say that again, but without food in your mouth."  Guilmon took a big swallow and gave a satisfying sigh.

        "I said that Girl Tamer came over and asked for you."  Takato put his arm around Guilmon.

        "Now Guilmon, you should call her Jeri."  Guilmon fell anime style.

        "No…not Jeri, Rika!"  As soon as he said that Takato ran out of there heading towards Rika's house.

        Takato made it to Rika's house and rang her doorbell while gasping for breath.  Rika answered the door surprised to see Takato.

         "Rika…what…did…you…want…to…talk…about…" Takato began still gasping for air.

        "Okay Gogglehead.  Now, say that again only when you stop gasping…" Takato took a big breath and started over.

        "What did you want to talk to me about?" 

        "Well come in and I'll show you."  (A/N:  Stop thinking what you're thinking pervert because that's not what she meant.)

        Rika showed Takato to her room where he saw Henry and Jeri already there.  They were looking at Rika's computer as though in a trance. 

        "Someone from Mt. Fuji claims that he's a Tamer and that there's a Digimon on the loose.  I don't believe it, but it's obvious that your friends here do."  Takato put a hand on Rika's shoulder.

        "You know, for someone who's been with us for four years, you still refuse to say you're one of us.  It's sad, since we've always considered ourselves to be your friends."  Takato took his hand off Rika and went to the computer screen, leaving Rika in the midst of her own thoughts (A/N:  That was such a cool line!).

        "So what's the problem?"  Takato said.  Henry looked at Takato as if he was asking for some kind of answer to what ever he was doing.

        "I've been trying to trace the message that Rika got.  Here, listen to this."  A person's face appeared with a saddened look.

_I've been searching for you guys.  You are the only Tamers closest to Mt. Fuji.  See, I've been fighting off a Mega Digimon, Ransunomon.  He started out as the Champion Digimon, Peromon.  I thought he was just another Digimon from the Digital field.  I was wrong.  I found out that after some time, the same Digimon that I defeated came back.  I have a theory that Digimon are reborn after they're defeated.  So anyways, Peromon came back.  My partner Bonemon, and I defeated him again.  After awhile, he came back as the ultimate Digimon, MegaPeromon.  It took some time, but we defeated him.  Yet again he came back, as Ransunomon.  Now, I need help.  Please, you have to help me.         _  

        "Well, the message is definitely in Mt. Fuji, but the only way we can ever find out if the message is real or a trap is to go there," said Henry, "But we all have to agree on going."

        "So what's stopping you, huh?" said Rika, "You guys can all go."

        "We're a team, Rika," Jeri said, "We all have to go."

        "Fine," Rika said.

        "Then it's settled.  We leave tomorrow morning."


	2. Default Chapter

Tamer of Courage:  I've decided to give you all a chance and write another chapter!  I said to myself, "Tamer of Courage, maybe if you finally finish a story, more reviews will follow."  Please, R&R!

Disclaimer:  I know, I know, I forgot to put a disclaimer last time so here it is!  I don't own Digimon.  If I did, things would be MUCH better!

Trip To Mt. Fuji The Trip 

        The gang decided to go to Mt. Fuji and see who this guy is and maybe try to solve his problems.  Lucky enough, Takato had a house over there owned by his family.  All they needed was a ride.  But where?  The Tamers held a meeting at Guilmon's hideout to discuss their ideas.

        "Look Gogglehead, you are the 'oh mighty leader' so why don't you figure things out for us!" Rika said angrily as Takato did the same.

        "How the hell should I know where to get a ride!  That's why I held this meeting in the first place!  God Rika, after all this time you still haven't changed.  Still the same tomboy who acts tough to everyone."   Rika stared at disbelief as she soon realized he was right.  She hasn't changed at all.  She still acts mean and tough, always pushing people away.  On the other hand, Takato, Henry and Jeri have sure changed.  

Takato's become that fierce leader of the Tamers who still had that nice and caring personality.  Henry has become a fierce fighter too, now understanding when to fight and when not to fight.  Jeri was still the same in a lot of ways.  She was still very kind and compassionate, but she also knew that Digimon was not just some silly game and that force is the only way to win.  Rika…how had she changed?  She still pushed people around, still acted mean.  Did she really deserve to be a Tamer?  Did she deserve Renamon?  

Everyone could tell Rika was sad.  The way she just stopped arguing was a big giveaway.

"Takato, why'd you have to hurt Rika's feelings?"  The moment Jeri said that made Rika break down.  Seeing the Digimon Queen cry was enough to make Takato's heart break.

"  Rika…I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"  Rika wiped her tears and gave a sad smile.

"You were right Takato.  After all these years I've pushed everyone away.  My mom, my dad, I don't even talk to my Grandma anymore!"  Henry gave Takato a look as if to say "Nice job Takato."  Takato decided to have a talk with Rika.

"Hey you guys, can you leave us alone?  I wanna talk to Rika."  Jeri, Henry and the Digimon left Guilmon's hideout leaving Rika and Takato alone.

"I'm sorry about what I said Rika.  I forgot how sensitive you are."  Rika wiped her tears and scowled.

"Me sensitive?  Get real Gogglehead."  Takato sat down next to Rika and started his little "pep talk."

"Okay, my mistake.  But, you really have changed Rika."

"How?"  Takato wiped a tear off her face.

"Well, you're not afraid to cry, if that helps.  And you have become a more caring Tamer.  You care for Renamon don't you?"  Rika nodded.

"Yeah, she's like…like a mother to me.  Always giving me advice and watching out for me."  Takato began to feel something deep down inside of him stir as she said that.  A new feeling for…Rika?  Could this be love?  Rika noticed him not say anything and began to worry.

"Are you alright Gogglehead?  You seem zoned out."  Takato shook himself mentally and stood up.

"It's nothing.  So, are we cool now?  You know, you and I?"  Takato extended his hand and Rika took it willingly.

"Yeah we are.  And thanks for making me feel better."

"Anytime.  Just remember that we're a team okay?"  The two walked outside and caught Jeri and Henry making out.

"Watch this."  Rika said as she picked up a few pebbles and threw them at the two lovers.  "No hackey packey you two!"  Takato laughed as he saw the two blush and step away from each other.

"Okay you guys, Jeri and I were thinking…" Henry began.

"And making out!" Takato interrupted.  Henry turned a few shades of red and continued.

"Jeri and I were thinking of pooling all of our money and buy a bus ticket for a round trip."  Rika reached in her pockets and pulled out a few hundreds.

"Is this enough?"  The others gazed at the money while Takato smiled.

        "Screw Mt. Fuji, with this money we could go to the Bahamas!"

Tamer of Courage:  So, did you guys like the second chapter!  If so, R&R!  If not, R&R!  I better get my 15 reviews or else!


	3. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  I don't friggen own Digimon!  

TC:  Okay, I finally got my 15 reviews!  (Snickers at Night Dragon)

Takato:  Does that really count as 15 reviews?  I mean, the dude reviewed twice on purpose!

TC:  ^_^; Uh…on with the story…

The Trip to Mt. Fuji The Arrival 

        Rika was standing at Takato's door with all her things as Renamon appeared behind her.

        "Are you ready Rika?"  Takato asked as he opened the door.

        "Yeah, I am."  Takato let Rika in and joined the rest of the Tamers.     

        "Okay everyone here's the plan.  We have Rapidmon, WarGrowlmon, Taomon and Panjiomon (Leomon's Ultimate) to fly over there while we board the train."  Takato looked at everyone to see his or her approval.  Everyone nodded and Takato continued.

        "The bus ride is about 2 hours from Shinjuku, but I know the Digimon can get there in an hour.  I want the Digimon to go and hide at my house in Mt. Fuji and wait for us to get there.  Is everyone clear?"  Henry stood up.

        "Two questions.  Why can't we just go on the Digimon and how are we supposed to make the Digimon digivolve to Ultimate without a Blue card?"  Takato took out a Modify card that read "Mega-Digivolution."  The Tamers all stood at awe as they saw the card that Takato was holding.

        "Where did you get that?  There are only a hundred of those in the whole world!"  Rika exclaimed.

        "I got it on E-bay for $40 and referring to Henry's other question, if people saw us on the Digimon, they'd know we were involved.  At least if the Digimon go, if people saw them, they'd think they were imagining things."  Rika grinned as she realized how much thought Takato put into this. 

        "Let's do this!"

        "Digimodify!  Mega-Digivolution activate!"  Takato yelled as Guilmon digivolved all the way to WarGrowlmon.  The Tamers shared the card until Rapidmon, Taomon and Panjiomon were standing.     

        "Alright, our train leaves at 5:00 pm and right now, it's…4:45?!  We gotta go now!"  The Tamers quickly took their things and ran to the station while the Digimon all took to the air.  

_4:58 pm, Shinjuku Train Station        _

        The tamers arrived in the train station to find they had 2 minutes left to get in their train!  Takato and the others quickly flashed their tickets and boarded the bus.  

        _Whew!  _Takato thought.  The train started its engines and began its journey to Mt. Fuji.  Rika took a seat next to Takato (wink wink) as the others made themselves comfortable by sleeping on their luggage.  Takato looked at Rika and Rika looked at him.  They both blushed and looked away.  Takato looked at her again, or rather the back of her head, and began to break the silence.

        "So Rika, how are you?"  Rika was surprised that Takato just spoke to her and turned her head.  

        "I'm fine."  Takato was about to speak again, but Rika broke his thoughts.  "I was thinking about what you said, Takato, about how I've changed just as much as you and the others have.  I guess I took a walk in Memory Lane last night and I found out that I really did change.  And that…it was all because of you.  I got closer to my mother because you showed me how to love, even though I never really showed it.  You also showed me that it was okay to cry and that I shouldn't keep my feelings bottled up inside me.  I just wanted to say thank you, Gogglehead."  Takato was taken back by how much he had done.

        "Your welcome Rika…"  Takato noticed that the others were sound asleep so he decided that it was time to confess his feelings.  He had to.  The setting was just perfect.  Everyone sound asleep and Rika telling him that he had helped change her.  But what if she said no?  What if she refused and said they should stay friends?  

        "Are you okay Gogglehead?  Sorry if my sudden burst of emotion scared you…" Takato snapped out of it and grinned.

        "No, it's okay Rika.  I just had this thing that I wanted to tell you, but now, I don't know if I should."  Rika gave him a weird look, as though she was encouraging him to tell her.  Suddenly, there was a big explosion outside and the train came to a halt…in the middle of nowhere.  The rest of the Tamers woke up and looked outside.  There was a big shadow that hovered above the train that Takato couldn't quite make out.  Everyone in the car came out and ran for their lives as the giant foe started attacking the train.  The Tamers all ran one way as the other passengers ran at all directions, away from the danger.  

        It was nightfall when the Tamers finally reached the base of Mt. Fuji, where Takato's house resort was.  It seems the train stopped 3 miles away from Mt. Fuji and the Tamers had to walk the whole way.  They all went inside and checked Takato's house out.  It was huge!  It was like a mansion compared to where Takato lived back in Shinjuku.  Rika began to wonder why Takato didn't live here instead.  Suddenly, the sound of pans banging together came from the kitchen.  The Tamers dashed to the kitchen to find Guilmon and Terriermon wrestling on the ground over…bread.

        "No Terriermon, I got the bread first!"

        "Oh yeah?  Well I got it second so there!"  Henry and Takato both sweat dropped as they saw Guilmon and Terriermon duke it out.  

        "Stop it you guys!  There's enough food in the refrigerator for all of us to share."  Guilmon stopped and sat on his bottom.

        "Oh hi Takatomon, what took you so long?"  Takato sighed.

        "We got a little sidetracked…" 


End file.
